Because an intersection is a high incidence area of traffic accidents and jams, traffic management on the intersection is very important, and it is usually necessary to coordinate traffic behaviors between a pedestrian and a vehicle. A difficult point of the traffic management on the intersection is: a pedestrian does not obey the traffic laws sometimes and does not act in accordance with indication of traffic lights, and it is difficult to unify behaviors of a large number of pedestrians. Moreover, disorder of standing positions of a large number of pedestrians may also affect traffic flow.
Current traffic lights make few restraints on pedestrians, and may be covered by a road infrastructure sometimes due to a small size, thereby failing in visually attracting pedestrians. Traffic management on a non-motor vehicle also has the same problem.
In China, the traffic management department may arrange some traffic management assistants at some intersections to standardize behaviors of pedestrians. A traffic management assistant may usually instruct pedestrians to move or stop by using a colored flag. Furthermore, retractable doors are installed on some other intersections to stop pedestrians from running a red light. The manner of instructing, by a traffic management assistant, a pedestrian via a colored flag also has the problem of difficulty in visually attracting the pedestrian. It takes time to retract the retractable doors, thereby causing the problem of low efficiency.